vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Undying Wars
A series of Three Wars on Greyhawke taking place over several hundred years.that threatened the whole of the world. The wars are named for the principle Antagonist, A being that was known only as the Undying King. While gods with the power of Omniscience might indeed know the mortal name of this being, none has ever spoken it or will give it to anyone. What background is known is that in the back country of Saxony there is a custom called the Sin Eater. At the funeral of a powerful or rich man a poor man of little means is hired to eat. The belief is that as he consumes the food he consumes the sins of the recently deceased, causing it to be erased from the record of the now deceased soul. This wizard who came to be the Undying King used magics to transfer those sins to the innocent man so that the Judge of the Dead did not see them as those of the deceased at all, but those of the sin eater. Wicked souls went to Paradise, and innocent men were sent to Hell. Such matters did not go long unnoticed, not by the gods, but by Great Mother Eve herself. The system she had placed to lesson souls was being corrupted. Action was taken. The Unnamed One had all the sins and guilt that he had unrightfully transferred to others placed upon his own soul. He was cursed to never die and never know peace until he has made proper restitution for the wrongs he had done. Rather than seek redemption the Undying King swore to end is own wretched existence by destroying all life on Thindacarulle. First Undying War 1951-1957 IC *'1951:' The First Undying War, End of the “Age of Heroes”. *'1952:' Clayton Smythe, AKA "Clay that Crazy Old Druid" and party work against the Undying King. The penetrate the Maiden Wall and seek artifacts of power. Hellsgate founded as a forward camp against the Undying King. Hell joins the fight. *'1955:' The Zillican Islands are overrun by shoggoths. *'1957:' End of the First Undying War -- Reduction of the North and the Weirdling Lands. Second Undying War 2024-2043 IC *'2024:' The Second Undying War *'2032:' Damian and Party (including Julian) observe the Undying King and become immortals. *'2033:' Fabian, Julian's Father dies. *'2043:' End of the Second Undying War. -- West Felecia reduced to lifelessness. Ariana the Kind, and Valarian Dwal Prince of Hell are destroyed. Child holds down the Undying King. Third Undying War 2170-2182 IC *'2169:' It's an evil year. Some fool removes Child from the sarcophagus of the Undying king. What is left of her, a monster birthing grotesque thing, will be destroyed years later. *'2170:' The Third Undying War. *'2173:' Julian is targeted with a Dimensional inversion because he has been "inconvenient". Earth Q and the Korea War. He returns with a young orphan boy Kim Du Hoc. *'2179:' The Second Battle of Kendon Plains. The Sauroi hold the line losing 211 of their own. A hideous loss for so small a people. *'2182:' End of the Third Undying War. Shandis becomes a Hero. Category:Greyhawke Category:Historical Category:Unfinished Articles